


A Girl's Night

by Frostfire613



Series: Eyeshield 21's Fairy Tale [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Multi, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostfire613/pseuds/Frostfire613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Militaria game, World Cup. Suzuna decided to drag FemSena for a girl's night, where they talk about certain boys of Team Japan, only for the conversation to be recorded by Hiruma who shows the recording to the boys they are talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl's Night

 

“Sena! Sena!” Suzuna called over, getting the attention of the small female running back.

“Suzuna?” Sena answered questioningly. Sena was currently relaxing and watching T.V. with some of Team Japan.

“Come here! We're going to have a girls night!” Suzuna said, beckoning her to follow.

Sena raised a brow but followed the head cheerleader anyways. They walked over to Suzuna's room where Karin and Mamori were waiting for them.

“What's this about?” Sena asked.

Suzuna locked the door and turned to Sena dramatically. “We're going to talk about...boys!”

“HIIEEE?!” Sena shrieked.

 

* * *

Suzuna seemingly pulled out a blackboard from who knows where and started to write a few names down.

“Why are we talking about boys?” Sena asked.

“Well isn't it obvious Sena? You're surrounded by some of the hottest boys in Japan, we have to pick one that is most suitable for you!” Suzuna said. “Most of them have crushes on you and you don't even know it!”

“Hie??” Sena shrieked again in surprise.

Karin and Mamori giggled at Sena's gobsmacked expression.

“Okay let's start with....Shin!” Suzuna said before she wrote his name on the board. “Okay, what do we know about Shin?”

“Well...he trains a lot.” Mamori said.

“True! Shin is a very healthy boy with nice muscles, and he's good-looking as well.” Suzuna said.

“So...having nice muscles makes a good boyfriend?” Karin asked, unsure.

“No, but they're nice to have!” Suzuna said. “But on the downside, Shin is a bit dense...when it comes to things that don't involve football and training.”

“Aren't most of the boys on the Japanese Team?” Karin asked in a joking manner.

“True! Anyways, back on topic. Shin would definitely be able to protect Sena, what with his trident tackle. Plus another good point is his Stamina....” Suzuna said.

“Stamina?” Karin and Sena asked, confused. Mamori sweatdropped.

“You know....for 'that'!” Suzuna said.

“?” Karin and Sena cocked their heads to the side. Mamori sighed.

“For...Sex!” Suzuna giggled.

“HIIIIEEEEEE?!!!”

“Ehhhhhhhhh?!”

“Suzuna-chan...”

“It's true! Shin also is the type to learn things quickly so he would make a good bed partner!” Suzuna said, smiling widely.

Sena and Karin blushed furiously.

“Okay...next up is....Kakei!” Suzuna said, writing down his name.

“Can we please stray off the perverted topics?” Karin asked in a timid voice.

“Karin! You're going to have to take that step one day, besides, this is a girls night, what's the point if we don't talk about boys?” Suzuna asked rhetorically. “Anyways, back to Kakei, he's definitely handsome for sure!”

“Umm...he's really tall....” Sena said in a feeble tone.

“Yeah! That's true! And since he's so tall...he's probably real huge....” Suzuna trailed off.

Sena put her face into her hands, blushing harder than before.

“And from we saw at the bathhouse after the game against his team, he has very fit body too...” Suzuna said thoughtfully.

“You peeked on him at a bathhouse?” Karin asked incredulously.

“No!” Sena denied. “This buff girl broke the separating wall down after Mizumachi-san tried to peek...”

“Anyways, back to Kakei...with all of his hand techniques he has for football, he should definitely be able make Sena feel good while they're doing it!” Suzuna chirped.

“HIIIIIEEEE!! SUZUNA!” Sena cried.

Karin suddenly felt very sorry for Sena, as did Mamori. Then Sena thought of something.

“A-Ano...if he's so big...then how will he fit...?” Sena asked in a quiet voice, not believing that she even asked that question.

The three girls gaped before Suzuna burst out laughing.

“I can't believe you asked that question!” Suzuna laughed. “Don't worry Sena, he's probably only like...7-8 inches, 9 if he's lucky.”

“ _Only_ 7-8 inches?! I don't think that would fit! I’m so small compared to him!” Sena cried.

“Don't worry Sena-chan...we girls are built to fit them!” Mamori said in a reassuring voice, but it didn't help Sena much. “The only thing I wouldn't be able to forgive if he rejected you for the look of your well...area down _there_...”

Karin caught on and nodded in agreement. “That's true...all girls are different down there...so it would be pretty shallow for a boy to reject doing it with you because of that...”

“I don't think Kakei-san is that type of person...” Sena said.

“True! And neither would Shin be either, he just seems to be the type to either not care or wouldn't know that there are different types at all.” Mamori admitted.

“I don't think anyone who really likes Sena-chan is that shallow...” Karin said.

They agreed before starting on the new topic of discussion.

“Okay now for...Marco!” Suzuna said, writing down his name next to Kakei's.

“Marco?” Karin and Mamori parroted.

“Yes! The captain of the Dinosaurs! He's very good-looking as well, he also looks to be the type with a lean yet fit body!” Suzuna said. “He also looks to be the type who is very experienced!”

“Suzuna...please stop!” Sena pleaded, but was ignored.

“Fine fine...I'll just move onto Agon then!” Suzuna said happily.

“Suzunaaaa!!!” Sena wailed.

“Well...there's nothing much to be said about Agon...sure he's handsome and can be charming, but he's a playboy! And he calls Sena trash! So he wouldn't be good for Sena at all.” Suzuna sighed. “He seems to be the type who's more suited to be Sena's older brother figure!”

“Eh? Agon?” The three other girls chorused.

“Mhmm! He'd be able to scare all of the weaklings away with a glare! So anyone who is unworthy of Sena would be chased off by Agon!” Suzuna explained.

The three girls nodded in understanding.

“So next up is....Akaba! The other fake Eyeshield!” Suzuna said, writing his name down. “He'd easily be able to protect Sena, what with his Spider poison technique. And he has a good sense for music too! Plus he looks along another lean yet fit type as well. And he's very handsome, especially his striking red eyes!”

Sena was now mentally crying with Mamori and Karin sweatdropping.

“So Akaba would make a good fit for Sena as well...” Suzuna pondered. “But let's check out the other candidates first!”

“Who else is there?” Karin asked.

“There is....Yamato!” Suzuna said.

“Ehh?! Yamato-san as well?” Karin asked.

“Un! He looks like a really good fit for Sena! He's strong, really handsome, has a nice smile, and his charismatic too! Plus he's fast like Sena so that’s another big plus!” Suzuna said.

“Hmm...” Mamori seemed to think about it.

“He's also the original Eyeshield, so if he and Sena were to get together, they could be the Eyeshield pair! If it was with Shin it would be the Rival Pair and so forth.” Suzuna said. “Anyways, he seems like such a natural, so he'd probably be real good in bed! If he were to take of his shirt and show is bare upper body, he'd probably be every girl's wet dream!”

“HIIIIIIEEEEEEE??!!!!” Sena shrieked, falling off the bed.

“Sena-chan, are you alright?” Mamori asked worriedly.

“I-I'm fine Mamo-nee...it's just what Suzuna said really surprised me...” Sena said, laughing nervously as she climbed back onto the bed.

“Not to mention that you're tackled by him during practice, do you know how many girls would kill to be in your shoes?” Suzuna asked in an excited voice.

“It's true...Yamato-san does have a lot of admirers back in Teikoku...” Karin admitted.

“They want to be hit by a Caesar's charge?” Sena asked incredulously.

“Okay...maybe not that way...” Suzuna said, sweatdropping. “I think it's more about the fact that you get to have a lot of physical contact with him.”

“I-I see?” Sena asked, confused.

Suzuna shook her head before continuing. “So now...”

“You mean there's more?!” Sena asked, wide eyed.

“Yes! Taka too!” Suzuna chirped.

“EHH?! Taka-san as well?!” Karin gasped. Mamori was quite surprised as well.

"Hai! I noticed that whenever Sena was near and wasn't looking, he'd sneak peeks at her!” Suzuna said.

“I never noticed...” Mamori said. “With some of them it was obvious, but with Taka I had no idea!”

“Me neither!” Karin said.

“Let's look over Taka, shall we?” Suzuna asked, writing the his name down on the board. “Well...let's see. He's very good looking, and he seems to mature as well! He'd definitely be able to look after Sena. He also seems the type to be calm in almost any situation, a good contrast to Sena's terror of almost everything.”

Sena pouted at that.

“He looks to be the prodigy type too, so even if he had his first time with Sena, he'd be very good at it!” Suzuna said happily.

Karin blushed as did Sena.

“Okay now then...Sena!” Suzuna called.

“H-Hai?” Sena answered hesitantly.

“Tell us what you like most about each of these candidates?” Suzuna said, chalk at the ready. Karin and Mamori seemed interesting in this too. “Start with Shin first and then go in order!”

“O-Okay...” Sena sighed and took a deep breath. “Well...Shin-san inspired me really...he motivated me to work harder and cheered me up when I was insecure about my small body when I first heard about Yamato-san. He's also very dedicated to Football, and it's kinda cute when he breaks things like vending machines and cellphones by accident because of his strength.”

“Wow! Those are good points about him!” Suzuna said.

“As for Kakei-san, even though he made me feel insecure about my small body at first, after our game he believed in me, saying that I would be able to defeat the real Eyeshield 21 one day. So I **really** appreciated his support, and I really like his blue eyes.”

“Ooohh! This is getting good!” Suzuna squealed and Karin sweatdropped along with Mamori.

“As for Marco-san? Hmm, I like his determination, though he did tend to rely on pure strength more than anything, but he is better now. Plus his catchphrase is kinda cute, you know, the way he says 'I'd say' after almost every sentence?”

The girls nodded.

“Hmm, like you said, there isn't much to say about Agon...he's too scary...” Sena said, sweatdropping.

The other girls agreed.

“As for Akaba-san, if it wasn't for him showing up as another fake eyeshield, I probably wouldn't have had the guts to reveal myself to everyone, especially Mamo-nee. And he also proved to me that smaller guys can take down big guys too, like how he blew Kurita-san away so easily!” Sena said.

“Now it's Yamato!” Suzuna said.

"Y-Yamato-san...at first I was awed by how confident he was, and he's also the original eyeshield from Notre dame which I stole the title from, so meeting him made me a bit nervous because I thought he would be mad at me, even though Hiruma-san was the one to make up my background...Anyways, he is also very friendly and his smile is quite...refreshing? Like how he greeted that player from Finland!” Sena smiled and took a deep breath. “And lastly Taka-san. He looks kinda cool because of how calm he always is, plus, he looks so elegant too! And I really like his long hair, it looks to nice...I wonder how he cares for it...”

“Wow! So we have 6 great candidates for Sena!” Suzuna said. “Who would you choose?”

Sena now blushed a tomato red. “I-I can't possibly choose! If I choose 1, then the other 5 might not want to be my friend anymore...”

The three seemed to think about it.

“Too bad you can't have all 6...” Suzuna sighed and Sena looked scandalized.

“I could never! That's be too selfish! Even one of them is too good for me!” Sena said, waving her arms around.

“Don't say such things Sena-chan...one of them will definitely be good for you!” Karin said.

“Hiee?! Karin-san too?” Sena asked in disbelief.

“You should think about it though!” Suzuna said.

“Hai...” Sena said dejectedly.

 

* * *

“What do you think is taking them so long?” Yamato asked, looking towards to where Sena and Suzuna had disappeared off to.

“Kekekeke.” Hiruma cackled and took out a tape recorder that he had planted in the room.

“Hiruma-san...what is that?” Kakei asked.

“Kekekeke! This is the answer to your fucking questions!” Hiruma cackled as he set the tape recorder on the table and hit play before leaving, he had an extra copy.

Giggling could be heard from the recorder, making the current occupants of the room genuinely curious.

The occupants were Marco, Agon, Yamato, Taka, Shin, Sakuraba, Akaba, Kakei, Mizumachi, and Chuubou.

“ _Why are we talking about boys?”_

The said boys shook their heads, it was a typical girl talk, but they were slightly interested.

“ _Well isn't it obvious Sena? You're surrounded by some of the hottest boys in Japan, we have to pick one that is most suitable for you!”_ Suzuna said. _“Most of them have crushes on you and you don't even know it!”_

“ _Hie??”_

The occupants of the room were surprised as well, then they each looked at each other.

“ _Okay let's start with....Shin!, Okay, what do we know about Shin?”_

Shin blinked while everyone looked at him.

“ _Well...he trains a lot.”_

“ _True! Shin is a very healthy boy with nice muscles, and he's good-looking as well.”_

Shin raised a brow.

“ _So...having nice muscles makes a good boyfriend?”_

“What on earth is she talking about?” Taka asked.

“ _No, but they're nice to have!”_ Suzuna said. _“But on the downside, Shin is a bit dense...when it comes to things that don't involve football and training.”_

Sakuraba agreed wholeheartedly.

“ _Aren't most of the boys on the Japanese Team?”_

Yamato and Mizumachi pouted at that while Agon scoffed. Marco, Kakei, Sakuraba sweatdropped while Taka just sighed. 'It's true...' Most of them thought.

“ _True! Anyways, back on topic. Shin would definitely be able to protect Sena, what with his trident tackle. Plus another good point is his Stamina....”_

Shin blinked again and the boys looked genuinely confused.

“ _Stamina?”_

“ _You know....for 'that'!”_

“ _?”_

The boys leaned in while Agon and Taka caught on on what she meant.

“ _For...Sex!”_

“ _HIIIIEEEEEE?!!!”_

Shin blushed and almost dropped the dumbbells he was lifting while Sakuraba almost fell out of his chair. Yamato snorted and laughed along with Mizumachi. Chuubou just turned red and Agon smirked. This was getting interesting.

'Shin and Sex in the same sentence? Not possible.' Sakuraba thought.

“ _Ehh?!”_

“ _Suzuna-chan...”_

“ _It's true! Shin also is the type to learn things quickly so he would make a good bed partner!”_

Shin blushed harder and set his weights down for now while Sakuraba sweat dropped even more.

“ _Okay...next up is....Kakei!”_

Kakei blinked in surprise.

“ _Can we please stray off the perverted topics?”_

“ _Karin! You're going to have to take that step one day, besides, this is a girls night, what's the point if we don't talk about boys?”_ Suzuna asked rhetorically. _“Anyways, back to Kakei, he's definitely handsome for sure!”_

“ _Umm...he's really tall....”_

'Way to state the obvious...' Everyone thought except Chuubou, who decided to leave.

“ _Yeah! That's true! And since he's so tall...he's probably real huge....”_

Kakei choked on his drink and started coughing while Mizumachi entered full blown out laughter.

“ _And from we saw at the bathhouse after the game against his team, he has very fit body too...”_

Kakei blushed, recalling the incident where he got to see Sena wrapped in a small towel with nothing underneath.

“ _You peeked on him at a bathhouse?”_

“ _No!”_ Sena denied. _“This buff girl broke the separating wall down after Mizumachi-san tried to peek...”_

Everyone then glared at Mizumachi who was whistling innocently.

“ _Anyways, back to Kakei...with all of his hand techniques he has for football, he should definitely be able make Sena feel good while they're doing it!”_

Kakei blushed furiously at the thought.

“ _HIIIIIEEEE!! SUZUNA!”_

“ _A-Ano...if he's so big...then how will he fit...?”_

The boys gaped at the question before Yamato, Mizumachi, Agon, and Marco burst out laughing. Kakei just put his face into his hands, this was so embarrassing.

“ _I can't believe you asked that question!”_ Suzuna laughed _. “Don't worry Sena, he's probably only like...7-8 inches, 9 if he's lucky.”_

“ _Only 7-8 inches?! I don't think that would fit! I’m so small compared to him!”_

The guys started laughing even harder and Kakei just banged his head against his crossed arms, wishing that they would change the topic soon. But inwardly, he really hoped he would fit, it would be humiliating otherwise.

“ _Don't worry Sena-chan...we girls are built to fit them!, The only thing I wouldn't be able to forgive if he rejected you for the look of your well...area down there...”_

The boys stop laughing at this point and really paid attention.

“ _That's true...all girls are different down there...so it would be pretty shallow for a boy to reject doing it with you because of that...”_

The boys blinked and went into deep thought.

“ _I don't think Kakei-san is that type of person...”_

Kakei mentally thanked Sena for defending him.

" _True! And neither would Shin be either, he just seems to be the type to either not care or wouldn't know that there are different types at all.”_

Sakuraba agreed while Shin blinked owlishly.

" _I don't think anyone who really likes Sena-chan is that shallow...”_

The boys except Agon thanked Karin for such kind words.

“ _Okay now for...Marco!”_

Marco raised a brow and leaned back into the couch he was sitting in.

“ _Marco?”_

“ _Yes! The captain of the Dinosaurs! He's very good-looking as well, he also looks to be the type with a lean yet fit body!”_ Suzuna said. _“He also looks to be the type who is very experienced!”_

Marco sweatdropped and gave a sheepish look.

“ _Suzuna...please stop!”_

'Poor Sena...'  Sakuraba thought.

“ _Fine fine...I'll just move onto Agon then!”_

“ _Suzunaaaa!!!”_

“ _Well...there's nothing much to be said about Agon...sure he's handsome and can be charming, but he's a playboy! And he calls Sena trash! So he wouldn't be good for Sena at all.”_ Suzuna sighed. _“He seems to be the type who's more suited to be Sena's older brother figure!”_

Agon shrugged and the boys glared at Agon, and all agreed that he definitely was not suited for Sena.

“ _Eh? Agon?”_

“ _Mhmm! He'd be able to scare all of the weaklings away with a glare! So anyone who is unworthy of Sena would be chased off by Agon!”_

Agon raised a surprised brow.

“S _o next up is....Akaba! The other fake Eyeshield!”_ Suzuna said _“He'd easily be able to protect Sena, what with his Spider poison technique. And he has a good sense for music too! Plus he looks along another lean yet fit type as well. And he's very handsome, especially his striking red eyes!”_

Akaba, who was just listening quietly while tuning his guitar lifted his head at the mention of him.

“ _So Akaba would make a good fit for Sena as well...”_ Suzuna pondered. _“But let's check out the other candidates first!”_

“ _Who else is there?”_

“ _There is....Yamato!”_

Yamato grinned.

“ _Ehh?! Yamato-san as well?”_

“ _Un! He looks like a really good fit for Sena! He's strong, really handsome, has a nice smile, and his charismatic too! Plus he's fast like Sena so that’s another big plus!”_

“ _Hmm...”_

Yamato smiled, enjoying the praise.

“ _He's also the original Eyeshield, so if he and Sena were to get together, they could be the Eyeshield pair! If it was with Shin it would be the Rival Pair and so forth.”_ Suzuna said. _“Anyways, he seems like such a natural, so he'd probably be real good in bed! If he were to take of his shirt and show is bare upper body, he'd probably be every girl's wet dream!”_

“ _HIIIIIIEEEEEEE??!!!!”_

Yamato blushed and scratched the back of his head, giving a sheepish laugh. He knew he looked good but not _that_ good.

“ _Sena-chan, are you alright?”_

“ _I-I'm fine Mamo-nee...it's just what Suzuna said really surprised me...”_

“ _Not to mention that you're tackled by him during practice, do you know how many girls would kill to be in your shoes?”_

“ _It's true...Yamato-san does have a lot of admirers back in Teikoku...”_

“ _They want to be hit by a Caesar's charge?”_

On that, the boys had to agree with Sena, no sane girl would want to be in Sena's shoes in that situation.

“ _Okay...maybe not that way...I think it's more about the fact that you get to have a lot of physical contact with him.”_

“ _I_ _-I see?”_

“ _So now...”_

“ _You mean there's more?!”_

“ _Yes! Taka too!”_

“ _EHH?! Taka-san as well?!”_

The boys gaped and turned to Taka, who looked back with bored eyes.

“ _Hai! I noticed that whenever Sena was near and wasn't looking, he'd sneak peeks at her!”_

“ _I never noticed...”_

'We didn't either...' That was the general thought of the room.

“ _With some of them it was obvious, but with Taka I had no idea!”_

“ _Me neither!”_

“ _Let's look over Taka shall we?”_ Suzuna asked. _“Well...let's see. He's very good looking, and he seems to mature as well! He'd definitely be able to look after Sena. He also seems the type to be calm in almost any situation, a good contrast to Sena's terror of almost everything.”_

The boys had to agree with Suzuna on that one, Sena was very easily scared.

“ _He looks to be the prodigy type too, so even if he had his first time with Sena, he'd be very good at it!”_

Taka just raised a brow.

“ _Okay now then...Sena!”_

“ _H-Hai?”_

“ _Tell us what you like most about each of these candidates?”_ Suzuna asked. _“Start with Shin first and then go in order!”_

The boys leaned in at this part.

“ _O-Okay...”_

A deep breath was heard through the recorder.

“ _Well...Shin-san inspired me really...he motivated me to work harder and cheered me up when I was insecure about my small body when I first heard about Yamato-san. He's also very dedicated to Football, and it's kinda cute when he breaks things like vending machines and cellphones by accident because of his strength.”_

“ _Wow! Those are good points about him!”_

Shin and Sakuraba smiled.

“ _As for Kakei-san, even though he made me feel insecure about my small body at first, after our game he believed in me, saying that I would be able to defeat the real Eyeshield 21 one day. So I **really** appreciated his support, and I really like his blue eyes.”_

Kakei smiled and Mizumachi slapped Kakei on the back.

“ _Ooohh! This is getting good!”_

“ _As for Marco-san? Hmm, I like his determination, though he did tend to rely on pure strength more than anything, but he is better now. Plus his catchphrase is kinda cute, you know, the way he says 'I'd say' after almost every sentence?”_

“I never knew she liked that, I'd say.” Marco said.

“ _Hmm, like you said, there isn't much to say about Agon...he's too scary...”_

The boys snicker at Agon's expense.

“ _As for Akaba-san, if it wasn't for him showing up as another fake eyeshield, I probably wouldn't have had the guts to reveal myself to everyone, especially Mamo-nee. And he also proved to me that smaller guys can take down big guys too, like how he blew Kurita-san away so easily!”_

Akaba smiled and strummed his guitar.

“ _Now it's Yamato!”_

“ _Y-Yamato-san...at first I was awed by how confident he was, and he's also the original eyeshield from Notre dame which I stole the title from, so meeting him made me a bit nervous because I thought he would be mad at me, even though Hiruma-san was the one to make up my background...Anyways, he is also very friendly and his smile is quite...refreshing? Like how he greeted that player from Finland!”_

Just for that, Yamato gave out his most refreshing smile.

“ _And lastly Taka-san. He looks kinda cool because of how calm he always is, plus, he looks so elegant too! And I like his hair, it looks to nice...I wonder how he cares for it...”_

Taka silently preened at the praise.

“ _Wow! So we have 6 great candidates for Sena! Who would you choose?”_

The boys leaned in closer.

“ _I-I can't possibly choose! If I choose 1, then the other 5 might not want to be my friend anymore...”_

The boys looked at each other with surprise.

“ _Too bad you can't have all 6...”_

The boys then gaped at that comment.

“ _I could never! That's be too selfish! Even one of them is too good for me!”_

Kakei sighed at her still lacking self confidence while Yamato and Taka frowned.

“ _Don't say such things Sena-chan...one of them will definitely be good for you!”_

The boys agreed with Karin.

“ _Hiee?! Karin-san too?”_

“ _Y_ _ou should think about it though!”_

“ _Hai...”_

The tape then ended and the boys sighed. Agon, Mizumachi, and Sakuraba decided to leave at this point.

“We're in quite a predicament I'd say.” Marco said, running a hand through his hair.

“True.” Kakei agreed. “So how will we decide?”

“No idea. Any suggestions?” Marco asked.

Taka shook his head and Akaba frowned.

“Too bad we really can't all have her...” Yamato sighed.

The rest of the group gaped at Yamato's suggested.

“Us? Sharing one girl? Anyone who hears would make her out to be a whore!” Kakei said.

“We cannot fight for her either, because that would make Kobayakawa unhappy and possibly angry with us.” Shin commented.

“I'd like to hear more of this...sharing idea.” Taka said.

The group now gaped at Taka.

“5 of us would be unhappy if 1 of us gets Sena. Besides, it's better for us to share her than fight for her.” Taka explained.

“And with this we won't be depressed.” Yamato said.

“It'd taking some getting used to I'd say.” Marco commented.

“Fuu...that kind of rhythm is an odd and unique one.” Akaba said.

“Besides, you heard Sena, she can't choose between us because she mostly likely likes all of us equally.” Taka said.

“Plus, Sena has a big heart, she go to extreme lengths to make sure we all feel loved.” Yamato said.

“I guess I could give it a shot, better us than some wimpy pretty boy.” Kakei said.

“I agree with Kakei.” Shin said. “Having a part of Sena is better than having none of her.”

“So we all agree to try this out?” Yamato asked.

“Yeah.” They all nodded and walked out of the room. They saw Hiruma when they turned the corner.

“Kekekeke, the fucking shrimp is in room 312. Take good care of her.” Hiruma said before going into his own room.

When they reached the designated room, they knocked.

Sena was the one to answer the door, she blinked with surprise at the 6 standing in the hallway.

“Wha-” Sena started but was interrupted when Yamato picked Sena off the floor bridal style before heading to his and Taka's room where she was set onto the bed with the 6 surrounding her.

“Sena, we decided to all share you.” Yamato said with his mischievous smile.

“HIIIEEEE?!!!” Sena shrieked. “S-Share me?”

“Yes, since we cannot decide who would have you alone, we decided to all have you.” Shin answered with his monotone voice.

Sena blinked and looked at all of them, trying to figure out whether it was a joke or not. But then again, Taka and Shin didn't really seem like the type to pull this sort of joke.

“O-Okay then.” Sena then knelt and bowed before the six. “Please take care of me then. I’ll do my best to be faithful and love each of you!”

They all smiled. “And we'll do our best to be loyal and love you while protecting you too.” Kakei said.

“Now we'll celebrate!” Yamato said and started to take off his shirt, with the rest of them catching on and soon following.

“HIIIIEEEEE???!!!!”

 


End file.
